The vampire of Vampires
by Angellwriter
Summary: bella feeds off of vampire blood, she struggles with drinking vampire animals blood. she moves to Forks and finds Edward and his blood calls for her but thats not the only thing about him that calls for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own twilight.

The vampire of vampire's.

Bella POV

My name is bella and I am one of a kind, not only do I know the existence of vampires but I also feed off of them.

_Flashback_

_It all started when I came across two vampires fighting in an ally way in phoenix one night, there was one way in and one way out and to my dismay they were blocking it. At the time I didn't know what they were but one of them sliced the others arm off and it started to crawl back to its owner. I made the mistake of gasping my mouth open in horror. They looked at me and the one armed one took the distraction of the other and cut him in half spattering vampire blood all over me and even in my mouth._

_The blood slide down my throat, the blood made me dizzy and I felt like I was freezing, but on a hot Phoenix? I knew something was happening to me but I didn't know what._

_As soon as it reached unbearably cold it stopped and I felt like I needed a drink not because of a burn but because of a smell, I looked around and there was a very pale man standing there looking at me, he looked good so I did what should have shocked me and jumped on him I bit him and it left a white mark but he didn't bleed. _

_I cut his throat with my nails and drank in his blood, it was like ice going down my throat, but it also burnt, after he ran dry I was no longer needing a drink._

_End flashback_

That same night I found that I could make vampires for myself to feed on, of course I didn't want to kill people to fuel my life, but soon I found that animals could be changed and I could feed on them. I also found out that I had powers, I could do most of what vampires do, speed, strength, vampire vast mind, don't sleep, don't age, sparkle in sunlight, don't have to breath and had good looks but I also found that if a vampire I feed of has a power then when I taste their blood I can do it too. So I have telekinesis, I also can block vampires mind attacks but I think that that one is all me.

Thing that we don't have in command is I can eat really food not a lot depending on how much vampire blood I have had (and if I think of more that too. lol).

I wanted to be normal so I go to school, today I was my first day at Forks High school I live with my father.

I haven't seen him since I was little so I decided to leave a note for my mother that said where I was going and go live with him and try for a real life.

* * *

rate if you like it i will carry one if not conceder this story dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

My father bought me an old Chevy truck, it was faded red but I love it. It didn't take long to get ready but then again I didn't sleep and I had super speed. Soon I was off to school, I pulled into the parking lot and got out and walked into the office, and guess what?

That's right, I was stared at by the lady at the desk Ms donno, well I just started here am I really suppose to know her name?

She said she thought I was a Cullen, what the heck is a Cullen?

Anyway after introductions and this needed to be done I walked out of the office and went to my first class, I meet a boy named Eric he was nice, kind of he walked me to my second class.

My second class came with another admire and for all after that, but at my class before lunch I meet a girl named Jessica, I had a bad feeling about her and my feelings were never wrong, ever.

When I walked into the lunch room with her and I smelt it, vampire.

The sent lead to the far corner of the lunch room, I saw them and had a good feeling about them, so after I got my lunch I walked up to there table pulled out the chair and sat down.

They all turned to me they were all beautiful, I mean, duh their vampires.

The Blonde girl glared at me, the big one had amusement in his eyes and a small smirk, the blonde boy looked in pain, the pixie like one smiles big, I had a great feeling about her and the other stared with a bit of frustration on his perfect features.

'Hi.' I said simply to them and took a bit out of my sandwich.

The big one tried to hide his laugh but it shook the table.

They were all still staring at me so what did I do you ask?

'oh, silly me, I'm bella, you must be the Cullen's.' I said.

No reply.

'I have good feeling about you so I thought I should meet you.'

Pin drop silence.

Hmm, lets try this, 'I know what you are.'

Hallelujah we have something.

'what are you talking about.' Said the bronze haired one.

'don't play dumb, I get that enough with everyone at this school except they aren't playing.' I said.

The table shook when the big one laughed.

'so, at least can I know all your names?'

'I'm Emmett.' Said the big one.

'hello I'm Alice.' said the pixie 'And this is Jasper,' blonde boy, 'Rosalie,' glaring Blonde girl, 'and Edward.' Bronze hair hottie.

'so anyway, how did you get your eyes that colour.' I asked.

'Animals.' Said Pixie Alice.

'huh, we have kind of the same diet.' I said, they looked confused.

'what is going on here Edward what is she thinking.' Said Jasper low and fast, if I was human I wouldn't have caught it.

'I cant read her mind.' He said in the most sweet velvet voice but also low and fast.

'I can hear you I'm just over here.' I said and they looked dumbfound.

I let out a laugh when I saw their faces it was unitarily the funniest face I have seen a vampire make.

'so tell me something about yourselves, like your caregivers...' I said letting my sentence linger so someone could finish it.

'Carlisle and Esme.' Finished Alice.

'well, tell them I will be at your house around 12 tonight. I'm going to go get my stuff from my truck because the bell with ring in 3 seconds.' I said and 3, 2, 1

Que Bell.

I got up and pranced to drop my tray then went to my truck, I got my biology book and went to class.

* * *

tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

All over school in everyone's minds was all centred around the new girl, it was boring hearing the same kind of thing over and over again so I blocked all the noise by humming in my head.

My classes were the same as every day people ignored me and the ones that didn't also didn't talk to me, which was good.

Soon it was lunch time, great, did you heard the sarcasm?

We got your props and sat at the table far away from everyone, like always, a few minutes later the whole room went quieter and I looked in people's mind why.

There at the doors of the cafeteria was the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying someone else's eyes on.

She had deep chocolate brown eyes, dark mahogany coloured hair, she was very pale not as pale as a vampire but close and just like us she was inhumanly beautiful.

She looked around the cafeteria and her eyes landed on your table it sent a thrill down my spine, and made my chest feel almost warm.

She went through the lunch line got some thing and, started heading our way? Am I seeing this right?

She pulled out an available seat at our table and sat down, she gave a quick 'hi' before biting something that didn't look all to appetising.

We all stared at her everyone's thought were coming at me and fast but not the thoughts of this girl in front of me.

_'this has never happened before this should be interesting.'_ were Emmett's thoughts.

_'has this girl got a death wish.'_ Rosalie thought.

_'I really like her she is spunk, but why didn't I see this?'_ Alice thought.

_'just stop breathing, don't want to kill anyone.'_ Jasper thought.

She finished the food in her mouth and we still were staring at her,

'oh, silly me, I'm bella you must be the Cullen's.' she said before taking another bit of whatever that is.

We didn't respond what were we going to do or say, 'yeah that's us but its not so good for you to hang around us we are vampires.'? No, so we sat there looking at her.

'I have a good felling about you so I came to meet you.' She said and again we sat their looking at her most peoples instincts tell them to say away not pull up a chair and join us.

she deliberated for a half a second the said, 'I know what you are.' Like she was answering something simple like a easy math problem that should be obvious.

'What are you talking about?' I said to her maybe it wasn't what she thought we are people get it wrong all the time, but I kept trying to read her mind by nothing.

'don't play dumb with me, I get that enough with everyone at this school except they aren't playing.' Before I could voice my very witty come back Emmett shock the table with his laughter but a shot glare from Rosalie stopped his laughter, I don't even think she noticed.

'so, at least can I know all your names?'

'I'm Emmett.' Said Emmett not even thinking about it.

Then followed by Alice who introduced her along with the rest of us.

The air filled with quiet, 'so anyway, how did you get your eyes that colour.' She asked.

'Animals.' Said Alice simply if she knew what we are then she would know what it meant.

'huh, we have kind of the same diet.' She said I kind of thought that was a strange remark, I was trying extremely hard so hard that I did relise that Jasper was trying to talk to me in his head.

He delivered his message out loud but too low or fast for humans to hear even if they were sitting across the table from us.

'I cant read her mind.' I told them truthfully.

'I can hear you I'm just over here.' She said, but how could she, I would say that she was a vampire but of course I couldn't, I could hear her heart beat and she did eat something and did have a disgusted look on her face.

She started laughing at our expressions, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, the best kind of music.

She said something but I was so dazzled by her laugh it did not go to my brain fast enough and Alice answered.

'well, tell them I will be at your house around 12 tonight.' Huh, she was coming to our house? Tonight? And she invited herself?

'I'm going to go get my stuff from my truck because the bell with ring in 3 seconds.' She said.

_'yeah right only when Alice says it I will-' _thought Emmett but was cut off from his thought when the bell rang.

She got up and pranced to dump her tray and out the door.

'Oh no, not another Alice.' Said Emmett, it was true one day I came home from hunting and Alice had not only moved in but into my room.

'watch out Edward might be kicked out again.' teased Emmett.

'the way he was feeling I don't think he would mind sharing.' teased Jasper.

Emmett got a evil look on his face and I took off to biology before he said something that I would regret my actions for.

* * *

please review and I will update as soon as i can.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I walked into class and their was not to many people here yet so I walked up to the teacher and he pointed to a desk that was empty on the right side of the room.

I sat there reading a book waiting for class to begin I heard a faint footsteps heading towards me too light to be human and no heart to match, it was one of the Cullen's.

I put my book down to see a mass of bronze hair and a croaked smile, 'hey.' I said.

'hello.' He replied in his musical voice.

I would tell anyone but I had the best feeling about him, even better than the one I had for Alice now that was saying something.

I took a breath about to say something but his sent hit me like a ton of bricks, he smelt like honey and lilac it was driving me crazy.

I wanted to jump at him, to feel his cold blood but hot venom going down my throat but no I cant. I wanted to jump onto him and feel his cold lips on mine, wait were did that come from. How can I want to kill him and kiss him at the same time?

I didn't realise that I was digging my nails into the desk till I heard a faint crack I removed my hand and cleared the evidence of the marks I made.

But I guess Edward had heard and seen what I did and was looking at me with shook, frustration and…what is that? He mumbled low to me. 'what's wrong?' he said.

He could of gone with what are you or what happened he also could have gone running out of the room screaming, but instead he ask what was the matter with me?

Not daring to breath and possibly loos control I sat there and lucky for me the teacher started the lesson and we didn't get a chance to speak to me.

I didn't breath the whole lesson and as soon as the bell had gone so had I.

Gym passed quickly mostly because I was not paying attention but as soon as it did I was out of school I need to think things through I go into my truck cab and was assaulted with the most mouth watering scent.

My biology books were on the seat with a note on top, it had in elegant script _you left these,_ the monster inside of me wanted to have the thing that smelt so divine. But the other part of me the slightly stronger part longed to have the divine person that smell belonged too.

I knew that at any moment the monster in me could take over and Edward would be no more, but the idea of having him close was just too much to pass up. I sat in my cab for a long time when I got home to prepare for tonight, so long that I had to use my super speed to cook Charlie's dinner to have it ready on time.

Soon I was in my room waiting for Charlie to go to sleep to go to the Cullen's, I decided when I first saw them that I would tell them what I was.

Soon I heard light snoring form my fathers room and I left for the Cullen's house, I knew I would get there a bit late but at least I would have showed.

* * *

please review and i will up date as soon as i can.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

I walked into class to see a Beautiful girl sitting in the seat next to the one I an assigned to, Bella oh, so much beauty, not only beauty on the outside but on the inside too. No everyone would come up to us, and that's if they didn't know what we are, she knows what we are and still she approached us, she knew we are monsters and yet she does not say a thing nor dose she run.

She looks at me as I approach she turns to me and smiles at me, it made me feel warm inside, she had this affect on me, but I am a monster, who could love a monster like me.

'hey.' She said in her sweet voice,

'hello.' I replied she had a sweet sent, not one that made the monster come out, but one that made the man rejoice.

She opened her mouth to say some thing and then she stiffened, her nails dug into the desk it made a small crack. She saw what she had done and cleared the traces of it, I looked at her, What was wrong? I voiced my question 'what's wrong?' the teacher walked in and did not give her the chance to speak, to which she looked grateful for I shook it off I will ask when class was over.

As soon as the bell went bella was gone, she left in such a hurry that she left her books, I took them to her truck, I left a small note then went to my next class. I was wondering about bella's strange behaviour, one minutes talking freely about us being vampire's while eating a sandwich might I add, then acting like a vampire who has found there singer.

After school when I went to the car I found Alice looking displeased, her though show no indication to what she was mad at.

'what's wrong Alice?' I asked.

'why do I see bella not coming tonight? What did you do? She was coming before your class with her?' she said a bit fast even for vampires.

'I didn't do anything, I think, but I don't think she is human, the question is what is she?' I mumble the last part mostly to my self.

We saw bella getting into her truck, she froze a bit before getting in, wonder what that was about.

We drove home, on the way I was thinking of bella, then suddenly Alice screamed, I quickly reacted and turned to her, I scanned her mind.

_'Bella is coming tonight it is set in stone, yay!'_ she screamed in her head.

'What's up Alice?' said Emmett a bit worried.

'bella is coming tonight.' She squealed bouncing in her seat.

I felt a rush, I would see her tonight, Jasper, had a smug look on his face, then I realised that he can since my emotions and how they changed at Alice's words. I gave him a look that said, 'you tell, you die' lucky he read it loud and clear, I was home free, till Emmett said, 'little Eddie boy gets to see his little girlfriend.'

'shut up Emmett.' I said gripping the wheel a little tighter.

'oh, that's right she isn't your girlfriend, but doesn't mean you don't want her to be.' he said and started laughing, I was going to retort when Rosalie spoke up.

'Aren't we going to talk about her knowing what we are?' she sneered.

'don't worry, she will tell us when she gets her tonight.' Said Alice still jumping up and down.

When we got home we informed Esme and later when Carlisle got home we told him too, they were iffy about meeting her but agreed, since she was coming anyway.

Soon it was exactly midnight and there was a light knock on the door, as the hand's hit twelve, Alice got there first,

'oh, hello.' Said Alice.

* * *

OK sorry haven't updated in a while so I will update soon as I can.

Little note: if you read the end of the last chapter, you might see something and under stand.

Thanks and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

_oh hello' Said Alice._

Alice moved out of the way to let in the person at the door. Her mind was whizzing and I couldn't get a hold on anything she was thinking.

'Hello, Cullen Clan' said a male voice that was definitely not bellas, I turned and recognised him as Caius Volturi from Carlisle thoughts.

This could be bad, I thought, I mean he was the angriest of the Volturi brothers.

'Caius, what are you doing here.' Said Carlisle, _'without a guard.' _He added in his head.

'I've had enough, you have to Join the Volturi, that includes how we eat or Die. The choice is yours, but I will get the other guards if you do not join and you will die slowly and painfully.' He said darkly.

He took a step further, we crouched low, _'please say no, I don't know what else I could do if they said yes.'_ He thought. His thought Whizzing and it was hard for me to grab a hold of one and separate them from the others. It was just a mess, from a vampire female with dark black hair and ruby red eyes and scars being ripped apart, to us being ripped apart and even all of us being ripped apart in front of Aro and the other Volturi Members minus Caius.

'No I'm sorry Caius we cannot do that, I won't hurt a human.' Said Carlisle and we all nodded in agreement.

'_He feels relieved?'_ thought Jasper low in a crouch like the rest of us .

We didn't have time to rule out any possibilities because in that moment he too, crouched in front of us.

Just as he was about to spring he faded to nothing until he disappeared altogether and the sounds of snarls and growls and the sound of ripping metal out side was heard.

We run out side at Vampire speed to see a man with skin an olive colour and a girl with look mahogany hair fighting. The girl, we couldn't see because she was facing away from us and toward the man she was fighting with. The next thing shocked me the girl pounced on the man and cut his throat open, blood mixed with venom came pouring out and she Drunk it, sucking it out of him until there was on venom or blood in his body at all and even his eyes were no longer red, they had no Iris or pupil at all. He had no life at all he was dead, but not burnt, just no longer there. Everything that made him a vampire was now going, just like his venom. His vampire looks had turned human again. The girl turned around and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and me gasped and said the same thing.

'Bella?'

* * *

**I know I really suck and I should have wrote more, and I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry, really sorry but I'll try to write more soon. As long as you keep updating.**


End file.
